


Выключи свет и стань немножко храбрее

by idoubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Trainee Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: ‒ Не уходи, ‒ пробормотал Хёнджин куда-то в макушку Феликса и был так близко, что его дыхание щекотало изгиб уха. ‒ Просто останься ночевать.Феликс нервно рассмеялся.‒ Наверное, в следующий раз, Джинни.Или:Феликс стал немножко храбрее с помощью Хёнджина.





	Выключи свет и стань немножко храбрее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [turn the lights off, get a little braver now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640097) by [strawhatmikans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatmikans/pseuds/strawhatmikans). 



**_— 0._ **

Феликс всё пытался восстановить дыхание, прильнув к запотевшему зеркалу студии, когда раздался голос:  
‒ Эй, Феликс, верно?  
Это был другой трейни, самый высокий в группе, красивый, с явно выделяющейся мускулатурой и отточенными движениями. Не дождавшись ответа, он присел перед Феликсом, скрестил ноги, опёрся назад на руки и склонил голову в любопытстве. Рубашка липла к его коже.  
Феликс кивнул. Мама заверяла, что плохой корейский не будет проблемой, если быть приветливым, поэтому он растянул губы в самой дружелюбной улыбке. Усталость не давала возможности думать над структурой предложений и произношением.  
‒ Я Хёнджин, ‒ трейни улыбнулся в ответ. Это была самая очаровательная улыбка, которую Феликс когда-либо видел: глаза Хёнджина превратились в полумесяцы, а лицо покрылось морщинками. Он улыбался, как люди, которые смеются над неожиданно смешными шутками, ‒ неконтролируемо и искренне. Это обезоруживало.  
‒ Ты иностранец?  
Феликс удивлённо моргнул. Это было так очевидно?  
‒ Твоё имя, ‒ разъяснил Хёнджин. Он оттолкнулся руками, наклонился вперёд и добавил с весёлой усмешкой: ‒ А когда учитель сказал тебе пойти направо, ты выглядел озадаченным и пошёл налево.  
Слова не были полны доброты, но от Хёнджина это звучало скорее как междусобойная шуточка. Феликс покраснел и молился, чтобы румянец сошёл за последствия тренировки. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы клетки мозга, отвечающие за знание языка, заработали.  
‒ Я из Австралии, ‒ сказал он. ‒ И мой корейский не очень хороший.  
Звучало вроде нормально ‒ немного заучено, наверное, ‒ но нормально. Феликс расслабился.  
Морщинистая улыбка на всё лицо вернулась обратно, каким-то образом став ещё шире.  
‒ Ты можешь говорить со мной на английском!  
В первый раз за два дня Феликс услышал родную речь. Он неверяще и с облегчением засмеялся, а его лёгкие наполнились воздухом.  
‒ И с ним, ‒ продолжил Хёнджин, указывая на парня на другом конце зала. ‒ Есть кто-то ещё из Австралии. Сейчас его нет, но я представлю тебя всем позже!  
И тут Феликс впервые с момента, как сошёл с самолёта из Сиднея, действительно поверил, что он будет в порядке. 

**_— 1 неделя._ **

Тренировки не стали легче по сравнению с первым днём. Феликс никогда раньше не занимался танцами профессионально, и ему стыдно было быть единственным, кто не знает основ. Другие трейни были хорошими танцорами ‒ натренированными. Они все были уверенными и чувствовали себя в своей тарелке в зале, а Феликс казался посторонним. Он не был знаком с этими стенами, не знал, как звучит пол под любимой парой кроссовок. Преподаватели разговаривали слишком быстро, и приходилось угадывать сказанное.  
Но Хёнджин продолжал ловить его взгляд в зеркале и всё так же обезоруживающе улыбаться всем лицом. С каждым днём ответная улыбка Феликса становилась всё менее осторожной, с ней же стихали сомнения. Ему нужно было немножко храбрости. Всё получится. 

**_— 2 недели._ **

У него никак не выходило сделать правильно базовое движение. Углы были неверными, линии казались неуклюжими и уродливыми, а связки не получались такими же непринуждёнными и плавными, как у остальных трейни.  
Отчасти Феклису хотелось сесть, спрятать голову между коленей и плакать до полного опустошения. А ещё он хотел домой, чтобы танцевать, не тревожась об основах, технике и всей той важной чепухе, которая ему не давалась.  
Хотелось кричать или даже уйти, но Хёнджин был рядом. Даже через час после тренировки он продолжал ярко и легко улыбаться, несмотря на паршивое настроение Феликса и то, что у него ничего не получалось. Хёнджин на счёт прогонял вместе с ним каждое движение и был бесконечно терпелив, хотя Феликс его об этом не просил.  
‒ Не переживай об этом, ‒ сказал Хёнджин, когда они наконец-то вышли из зала и Феликс попытался отблагодарить его. Болела каждая клетка тела, но на сердце было легче. ‒ Мы все гонимся за одним и тем же, верно?

**_— 3 недели._ **

Однажды под вечер Хёнджин отыскал его в одном из тренировочных студий.  
‒ Пошли со мной, ‒ прошептал он, засунув голову в дверной проём. Заговорщицкая ухмылка была полна ребячества.  
‒ Что? Зачем? ‒ спросил Феликс, улыбаясь в ответ и откладывая листы с партиями.  
‒ Помнишь, как я обещал тебя представить остальным?  
Феликс замер, неожиданно вспомнив свои по-дурацки выглядящие волосы и не соответствующую тренировкам одежду. На данный момент он был знаком только с Чаном ‒ другим австралийцем ‒ и ещё несколькими трейни.  
‒ Сейчас?  
‒ Почему нет? ‒ Хёнджин поднял бровь. ‒ Всё в порядке, все выглядят… ‒ он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону Феликса. ‒ Вот так.  
Феликс поднял бровь в ответ.  
‒ Не пойми как, ‒ пояснил Хёнджин и рассмеялся на свою же шутку.  
Феликс закатил глаза и безуспешно попытался пригладить рукой волосы, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.  
‒ Ты так не выглядишь, ‒ пробормотал он.  
Хёнджин, как обычно, выглядел отлично, будто все его сто восемьдесят один сантиметр только сошли с обложки журнала. На нём в очередной раз была майка, и Феликс не солгал бы, признав её отвлекающим фактором.  
Хёнджин моргнул, и его уши покраснели.  
‒ Эм, ‒ сказал он. ‒ Сюда.  
Он повернул и пошёл по коридору немного быстрее необходимого.  
Чё. Феликс этого не ожидал. Это было мило. Его губы дёрнулись в улыбке, а затем он подбежал к Хёнджину.  
‒ Куда мы идём?  
‒ На четвёртый этаж.  
Хёнджин повернул к лифтам.  
‒ А что там?  
‒ Увидишь.  
Четвёртый этаж выглядел точно так же, как и остальные, но, когда Хёнджин открыл дверь в студию за лифтами и втащил Феликса внутрь за руку, они оказались в самом большом зале. И он был сплошь забит трейни, сидящими на полу, друг на друге, болтающими и смеющимися. Кто-то из них разминался.  
‒ Они здесь! ‒ Крикнул кто-то.  
Три секунды спустя свет погас, начала играть музыка, и множество людей заорали в унисон: “ТАНЦЕВАЛЬНЫЙ ПОЕДИНОК!”  
Неожиданно люди начали улюлюкать, и всё растворилось во тьме и шуме, кроме руки Феликса, всё ещё зажатой в руке Хёнджина. Хёнджин рассмеялся ему на ухо и потащил куда-то за собой. Ошеломлённый Феликс, не способный здраво соображать из-за гремящей музыки и всеобщей суматохи, спотыкаясь, ковылял следом.  
‒ Давай, Феликс, ‒ хихикнул счастливый Хёнджин. От него исходило тепло, потряхивало от волнения. ‒ Фристайл!  
Они часами танцевали в тёмном зале, в котором кроссовки скрипели по полу, а смех был почти таким же громким, как и музыка. Каждый подпевал песне, даже не зная толком слов. Толпа образовала неплотный круг, и девушка ‒ кажется, Феликс не был с ней знаком, а ещё было слишком темно ‒ неожиданно появилась в центре. Ли Минхо последовал за ней с самыми забавными движениями из своего арсенала, и Феликс так смеялся, что завалился в сторону Хёнджина. Мальчик едва ли старше тринадцати лет фристайлил до тех пор, пока с его головы не слетела кепка. А затем Хёнджин выпихнул Феликса в центр. Его кривая улыбка была едва различима в темноте, и Феликс вытащил Хёнджина следом за собой. Все кричали, скандировали их имена. Хёнджин смеялся, а Феликс не танцевал так с момента, как покинул Сидней. Наконец-то его тело двигалось так, как желало ‒ без домыслов, сомнений и неверных интерпретаций. Именно это чувство он любил, именно за ним он гнался с восьми лет, когда танцевал в одиночестве в своей комнате.  
Позже Хёнджин рассказал, что трейни иногда таким промышляют. Это было что-то вроде тайной традиции компании ‒ выключить весь свет и танцевать на четвёртом этаже. Это было глупо, немножко странно, но…  
‒ Мы так или иначе сойдём с ума. И поубиваем друг друга, задыхаясь в этом ужасном здании, ‒ пошутил Хёнджин. Но это не казалось шуткой, потому что у него была уставшая и измученная улыбка.  
Возвышавшийся над Феликсом Хёнджин не был похож на себя, укутанный в тёплое зимнее пальто и с огромным стеклянным зданием JYP позади. Они широко улыбнулись друг другу в неярком свете ночного Сеула и попрощались, всё ещё окрылённые и заряженные танцевальным баттлом.  
Ночью Феликс всегда себя чувствовал чертовски юным. Он затянул шарф покрепче и ускорил шаг.

**_— 2 месяца._ **

Однажды Хёнджин поймал Феликса буквально на выходе из здания, когда тот собирался уже возвращаться в общежитие. Ухватившись за рукав толстовки, Хёнджин пытался восстановить дыхание.  
‒ Боже, Феликс, хоть иногда проверяй свой телефон, пожалуйста, ‒ взъелся он.  
Феликс смущённо улыбнулся.  
‒ Прости. Ты искал меня?  
Хёнджин выпрямился и начал дергать другой рукой край своей рубашки.  
‒ Эм, ага. Ты… ‒ его взгляд устремился куда-то в районе левого уха Феликса. ‒ … не хочешь зайти ненадолго? Ко мне домой, в смысле.  
Феликс вытаращил глаза. Он не был ни у кого в гостях с момента, когда покинул Австралию. Ему нравилось в общежитии, но понятие дома само по себе давало ощущение стабильности и было основой всего. Наверняка он пялился слишком долго, потому что Хёнджин продолжил:  
‒ Конечно, там будешь не только ты. Все придут.  
‒ Ла...  
‒ Чан тоже придёт. Здорово, правда? Поиграем в видеоигры, если хочешь...  
‒ Хёнджи…  
‒ Или посмотрим кино. У меня много чего есть! А ещё ты увидишь мою собаку, Ками, она удивительная. Такая милая, клянусь…  
‒ Хёнджин!  
‒ … что?  
Феликс закусил губу и постарался сдержать смех.  
‒ Я приду.  
‒ Правда?  
‒ Да, правда. А где остальные?  
Хёнджин наконец-то отпустил рукав Феликса и неловко потёр шею.  
‒ Чан всех собирает. Пойдёшь со мной в магазин за перекусом? Мы можем встретить его там.  
Феликс широко улыбнулся.  
‒ Только если мы возьмём огромную пачку рыбных крекеров. 

‒ То, что у них нет больших упаковок, вовсе не означает, что надо купить пятнадцать маленьких…  
‒ Прости, что ты сказал? Не понимаю по-корейски, ‒ фыркнул Феликс.  
Хёнджин вздохнул. В его голове никак не укладывалось, как Феликсу удавалось держать все пятнадцать пачек крекеров в руках. Пришлось ответить на английском:  
‒ Я сказал, что ты идиот.  
Феликс попытался было пихнуть Хёнджина, но тот был больше и не такой костлявый, поэтому, в итоге, он уронил половину крекеров на пол. Хёнджин так ржал, что сам выронил рамён и чипсы с медовым маслом.  
Владелец магазина выразительно на них смотрел, пока они неуклюже, в истерике пытались поднять снэки с пола. Феликс даже не осознавал, отчего было так смешно, но смеялся до боли в щеках, и они уронили ещё больше, чем успели поднять.  
Именно в таком состоянии их обнаружили Чан и остальные: вцепившись в друг друга, они ползали на четвереньках в проходе, а повсюду была разбросана еда.

Они шумной толпой завалились к Хёнджину домой. Сынмин висел на Чонине и Джисоне, громко распевая о том, как он голоден (Чанбин подпевал), и было довольно странно было чувствовать себя в своей тарелке и смеяться со всеми. Стянув ботинки, Феликс поставил их между обувью Чана и Сынмина. Три разных кроссовка валялись кучей рядом, потому что было лень выстраивать их в один ряд, тем более, что Хёнджин вообще не парился.  
Феликс уже в первую неделю понял, что Хёнджин ‒ чрезвычайно тактильный человек. Его рука всегда оказывалась то на колене, то была закинута на плечо, то обхватывала талию, как будто служила напоминанием о том, что он весь во внимании. Или о том, что нужно обращать внимание на него, как будто сам по себе уже не был самым отвлекающим фактором.  
И сегодня не было исключением. Когда они разделались со всем рамёном, которого было слишком много для группы подростков, и направились в гостиную, рука Хёнджина оказалась на талии Феликса. Когда Феликс играл против Джисона в Марио Карт, Хёнджин держал Феликса за плечо, умостив подбородок прямо на его макушке, изредка вставлял комментарии и спорил, кто лучше играет. Потом его пальцы отбивали ритм на плече Феликса, пока тот, сгорбившись перед ноутбуком, выбирал фильм. Хёнджин рассеянно водил пальцем туда-сюда по шее во время дискуссии о том, будут они смотреть Моану или Зверополис. (Феликсу пришлось постараться сдержать дрожь и сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Чан.)  
А когда они наконец-то остановили свой выбор на Зверополисе, кучей разместились на диване и покрывалах перед ним, Хёнджин умудрился втиснуть все свои сто восемьдесят один сантиметр роста между Феликсом и подлокотником. Его ступни в носках оказались между лодыжек Феликса, локти ‒ под боком, а волосы щекотали щеку. Час спустя, на середине фильма, Хёнджин с чувством зевнул, сместился ниже, и локоть у рёбер Феликса исчез. После этого он закинул руку на талию Феликса и уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи так, что на ключицах чувствовалось тёплое дыхание. Хёнджин зевнул ещё раз и, будто забыв, что он почти на десять сантиметров выше Феликса, попытался скрутиться клубочком вокруг Феликса.  
Феликс знал, что Хёнджин любит касания, но это. Это было что-то новое. Он оказался не готов к тому, насколько сильно Хёнджин любил обнимашки. Они сцепились вдвоём на диване, их ноги переплелись, и казалось, что чем более сонным был Хёнджин, тем больше он цеплялся. Наверняка это было въевшаяся в кости усталость от постоянных тренировок и дремота, которая накрыла их всех плотным одеялом.  
Вскоре по другую сторону от Феликса уснул Чонин, и как минимум ещё трое дремали, когда пошли уже финальные титры Зверополиса.  
‒ Закончилось? ‒ пробормотал Хёнджин хриплым ото сна голосом. Казалось, будто он губами касался пульса Феликса, отчего тот сглотнул. Сложно было понять, специально ли Хёнджин так делал.  
‒ Ага, ‒ выдохнул Феликс, не решаясь пошевелиться.  
Чан наблюдал за ними со своего места на полу, где лежал, свернувшись клубочком. Его взгляд скользнул с Хёнджина на его руку вокруг талии Феликса, а затем и на самого Феликса. Он поднял бровь, но, к счастью, никак это не прокомментировал, всего лишь махнул головой в сторону двери и беззвучно сказал: "нам пора выдвигаться обратно".  
Феликс кивнул и осторожно подтолкнул локтем Хёнджина.  
‒ Хёнджинни, нам пора уходить. Уже поздно.  
Хёнджин что-то пробормотал в шею и не ослабил хватку.  
‒ Давай, тебе придётся меня отпустить, ‒ попытался он ещё раз тихим и мягким голосом, потому что не хотел тревожить умиротворённую и сонную атмосферу в комнате.  
Наконец-то Хёнджин подвинулся, но не убрал руку с талии, а после и вовсе сел, слегка нависая над Феликсом. Его волосы торчали с одной стороны, а глаза всё ещё были полуприкрыты. Он был близко, слишком близко, и Феликс не знал, что ему делать. Родинка Хёнджина под левым глазом была очень милой и всего в паре сантиметров.  
‒ Это нечестно, почему у тебя такой глубокий голос? ‒ пробормотал Хёнджин сквозь зевок, и его дыхание тёплой волной накрыло щеку Феликса.  
Сквозь сбившееся от удивления сердцебиение Феликс расслышал фырканье (кажется, это был Чан). Наверняка Хёнджину было трудно разглядеть румянец на щеках Феликса из-за темноты, но при этом он был почти уверен, что в тишине комнаты было слышно, как барабанило о рёбра его сердце.  
‒ Эм, ‒ выдал Феликс, резко осознавший, сколь низко звучал его собственный голос.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Хёнджин отцепил себя и встал с дивана, потягиваясь как огромный и ленивый кот. Вместе с тем потянулась вверх и футболка, обнажая тазовые косточки прямо над поясом штанов. Когда Феликс, покачиваясь, поднялся следом, рука Хёнджина тут же вновь оказалась на нём, пальцы проскользнули в карман толстовки.  
Вскоре все окончательно проснулись и собрались у выхода из квартиры, где Хёнджин каждого обнимал на прощание. Последним был Феликс, и Хёнджин так близко притянул того к себе, что не до конца зашнурованные ботинки оказались между его ног в носках.  
‒ Спасибо за приглашение, ‒ сказал Феликс, потому что мама учила его быть вежливым. В последний раз он так веселился, когда зависал с друзьями в Сиднее.  
‒ Не уходи, ‒ пробормотал Хёнджин куда-то в макушку в Феликса и был так близко, что его дыхание щекотало изгиб уха. ‒ Просто останься ночевать.  
Феликс нервно рассмеялся.  
‒ Наверное, в следующий раз, Джинни.  
‒ Ладно.  
Хёнджин наконец-то отпустил Феликса, но с такой неохотой, как отцеплялась жвачка от стола. В конце концов, удалось освободиться из сонного захвата, и изумлённый Чан потащил его за дверь.  
Феликс не смог удержаться и оглянулся назад. Хёнджин махал им вслед, окутанный мягким светом в дверном проёме. Он казался таким мягким, немного помятым с этими растрёпанными волосами и заспанной улыбкой. Хёнджин пошатывался от сонливости, а Феликс был выбит из колеи касаниями и запахом Хёнджина, оставшимся на одежде, его широкой прощальной улыбкой.

[12:54, лунный свет просачивался сквозь шторы]  
‒ Итак, что происходит между тобой и Хёнджином?  
‒ Заткнись, Кристофер.

[ 1:02, кто-то ворочался туда-сюда]  
‒ Хён, как думаешь, Хёнджину…  
“Что, нравятся парни? Нравлюсь я?” Феликс захлопнул рот. Идиот, дурак.  
‒ Как думаю Хёнджин что? ‒ Ответа не последовало. ‒ Феликс?  
‒ Неважно.

[ 1:05, было достаточно тихо, чтобы расслышать тиканье часов в коридоре.]  
‒ Феликс?  
Зов разбил тишину комнаты, осторожно и мягко подталкивал открыться: “поделись, о чём ты думаешь, я рядом”, но в ответ было только молчание. Кажется, Феликс уснул, поэтому Чан позволил себе задремать тоже, задумавшись, что тот хотел узнать касательно Хёнджина. Какая-то мысль мелькнула на краю сознания, когда он погружался в сон, но наутро ничего не вспомнилось.

**_— -2 года._ **

Феликс впервые поцеловал парня, когда ему было четырнадцать.  
Это произошло сырой летней ночью в Сиднее, во время каникул. Феликс был юн, беззаботен и уверен только в одном ‒ что хочет танцевать ещё очень и очень долго. Зак был на год старше, выше и только начал выходить из подростковой нескладности. Из-за его улыбки у Феликса язык завязывался узлом. Они были своего рода друзьями: танцевали вместе в пустых классах часами после занятий, но при этом Феликс не мог назвать любимый цвет Зака (наверное, красный? Кажется, он носил много красных вещей).  
В 21:30 Феликс выскользнул из дома. В этом не было необходимости ‒ мама была не очень рада, однако доверяла ему ‒ но обряд осторожно обойти все скрипящие половицы и повернуть ручку двери казался обязательным. От этого адреналин начинал струиться по венам.  
В 21:40 он был уже под окнами спальни Зака, откуда последний спускался по веткам дерева. Они были знакомы несколько месяцев (встретились на школьных танцевальных показательных выступлениях), но Феликс всё ещё был под впечатлением от красивых, точных движений парня из-за долгого времени тренировок. Даже когда тот просто спускался из окна спальни будто звезда какого-то американского фильма о старшей школе.  
В 21:50 они почти пришли в парк и смеялись над какой-то глупостью. Их плечи соприкасались каждые несколько шагов, а миниатюрная акустическая система в руке Феликса отскакивала от его бедра.  
В десять часов вечера они обычно начинали танцевать на пустой площадке до тех пор, пока не хотелось обратно домой. Было практически темно, белого призрачного света от фонарей парка не хватало, чтобы обрисовать контуры площадки. У обоих были акустические системы, но звук был настолько тихим, что, когда где-то далеко сигналили машины, бит на мгновение терялся. Всё было в порядке, ведь они считали в голове. И всё это было частью веселья, как и то, как часто они ловили широкие улыбки друг друга, а время отсчитывалось лишь теми песнями, под которые они танцевали.  
В те летние каникулы они танцевали едва ли не каждую ночь. И тогда было очень хорошо.  
Где-то посреди второй недели, одной ночью, Зак начал наступать на Феликса, отчего тот пятился, пока не уткнулся спиной в сетчатое ограждение. Время было между одиннадцатью и часом ночи, они обезумели от танцев, глупого подросткового бунтарства и друг друга. Всё тело Феликса буквально звенело от фристайла, а сердце барабанило слишком быстро ‒ казалось, будто оно готово выскочить из груди, заставляло всё тело биться в унисон вместе с собой. Пот на коже быстро остывал из-за ночной прохлады. Когда Зак мягким касанием поднял его подбородок вверх и поцеловал, Феликс с лёгкостью отдался этому простому и ясному ощущению.  
У Феликса не было привычки лгать самому себе. Не было смысла в том, чтобы отрицать то, что у него могло быть ‒ летние тёмные ночи, когда за ними наблюдала только луна и призрачный свет фонарей парка, а весь мир сужался до танцев и Зака.  
Тем летом Феликс узнал, что значит танцевать свободно, до боли в каждой мышце. Он научился целовать другого парня до потери дыхания, краснеть вплоть до ключиц, гнаться за чужим пульсом, что следовал извилистой дорогой по шее до уха. Он выяснил, что любимый цвет Зака белый, а не красный.  
Когда началась учёба, Зак переехал в Новый Южный Уэльс. Они не давали обещаний поддерживать связь, но это была вовсе не грустная история. Феликс не противился тому, чтобы этот сказочный и головокружительный летний побег превратился в неприкосновенное воспоминание. С каждым днём оно становилось всё более нереальным, но всё ещё оставалось незапятнанными яркими неделями искреннего счастья, сохранённого в прошлом. 

**_— 3 месяца._ **

И неожиданно начало казаться, будто вернулись самые первые дни в Корее. Феликс не знал, в чём была причина, но однажды он проснулся и почувствовал невыносимую пустоту в груди, заполненную спёртым воздухом и призраками того, что оставил за океаном. На кухне Чан его обнял и не отпускал его до тех пор, пока сердце Феликса не замедлило свой ритм и не начало биться ровно.  
На следующее утро он проснулся в том же состоянии. Его голова не воспринимала корейский, как будто его тут и не было несколько месяцев, а на занятиях он был настолько нервным и отвлечённым, что преподаватель танцев мягко вывел его из студии и сказал прогуляться вокруг здания, пока он не сможет сконцентрироваться вновь.  
Это всё из-за тоски по дому, давления, слухов о новой группе в этом году и...  
Хёнджина. Феликс глупо отвлекался на его мышцы, блуждающие руки и лёгкие улыбки, когда глаза превращались в полумесяцы, а нос морщился. У Феликса было достаточно мимолётных головокружительных влюблённостей, чтобы понять, что его быстро затягивает. Он чувствовал себя тем самым "разочарован, но не удивлён" мемом. Его сердце было ненадёжным и дурацким, и наверняка он бы спокойно залез незнакомцу в машину, предложи тот леденец.  
Он убеждал себя, что это от того, что Хёнджин был высоким, танцевал и красиво улыбался. Феликс был слаб к такому, когда ему было четырнадцать, он был слаб сейчас, и наверняка так будет до конца его жизни.  
(В его голове раздавался голос Чана: "Итак, ты говоришь, что... "Он мне не нравится, он просто высокий". Заткнись, Кристофер.)  
Это было действительно глупо, но прямо сейчас кое-что другое вносило суматоху в мысли Феликса. На днях должно было быть ежемесячное оценивание, а ему казалось, будто тело каждую ночь захлёстывал ураган, выбивая все кости, оставляя лежать раздробленным и потрясённым.  
В день оценивания Феликс пытался прогнать базовые движения, чтобы сконцентрироваться, но конечности его не слушались. У него не получались даже основы, с которыми поначалу были проблемы, которые он довёл до совершенства месяцы назад.  
Чёрт. Феликсу срочно нужно было унять подступающую тошноту.  
Напряжённые трейни собрались в зале и либо прогоняли привычные связки, либо на автомате разогревали голосовые связки. Вошла преподавательница, и все повскакивали со своих мест, чтобы поклониться и поздороваться. Голос Феликса дрожал. По его горлу скользнул страх, сжал грудную клетку и осел в конечностях. Он мог потерять всё, и, чёрт возьми, Феликс очень сильно хотел остаться. Казалось, его тело может разорваться на части от этого желания.  
Эта мысль была настолько неожиданной и новой, что Феликс на мгновение взял себя в руки, но этого всё равно было недостаточно. Когда наступил его черёд, кровь застыла в жилах от паники. Он не был готов и знал это.  
Хёнджин поймал его взгляд в зеркале и улыбнулся привычной улыбкой. Феликс едва уловил её.  
Спустя полминуты после начала выступления преподавательница выключила музыку и взглянула на Феликса. Напряжение в тишине нарастало, а остальные трейни неловко мялись в ожидании. Феликс же не отводил взгляда от пола.  
‒ Тебя взяли в компанию из-за танцев?  
‒ Да, учитель Чхве.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, покачала головой и махнула следующему трейни. Феликс сел на пол, прижал колени к груди и постарался игнорировать жжение в глазах. Она даже ничего не сказала, будто он был абсолютно безнадёжен. Феликс чувствовал на себе взгляд Хёнджина через весь зал, но в последнюю очередь ему нужно сейчас было видеть жалость в чьих-либо глазах. Особенно Хёнджина. Феликс не поднимал голову до конца оценочных выступлений, и чёлка скрывала его лицо.  
Но как только преподавательница вышла из зала, Хёнджин немедля подошёл и взял руки Феликса в свои. Они были тёплыми и значительно больше рук Феликса.  
‒ Я хочу уйти отсюда, ‒ пробормотал Феликс со слезами в голосе.  
‒ Хорошо. Хорошо, сейчас, ‒ успокаивал его Хёнджин, пальцем поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони. Он помог подняться шатающемуся Феликсу и даже после этого не отпустил его руку.  
Остальные трейни уже покинули зал, кроме группы из четырёх человек, у которых наверняка была тренировка здесь. Они неловко возились с колонкой в углу, стараясь дать Хёнджину и Феликсу пространство.  
Хёнджин вывел Феликса из зала и направил в ванную дальше по коридоре.  
‒ Ты как? Лучше? ‒ спросил он тихо, будто не был уверен в том, что Феликс подразумевал лишь оценочные выступления, когда сказал, что хочет уйти.  
Хёнджин мягко коснулся глаз Феликса, убирая прочь слёзы, которые пролились, несмотря на все старания сдержать их.  
Феликс лишь кивнул, потому что если он попытается что-то сказать, то прорвёт плотину, он превратится в уродливую хныкающую развалину, и, что хуже всего ‒ не сможет заткнуться. Хёнджину вовсе необязательно было знать о его дурацких проблемах или ещё хуже ‒ глупой влюблённости.  
Хёнджин всматривался в его лицо несколько мгновений просто потому, что это был Хёнджин, который знал, что Феликсу было что ещё сказать. Феликс не был уверен, что тот увидел, но во взгляде появилась решительность, когда он притянул Феликса к себе.  
В конце концов, он всё равно превратился в уродливую хныкающую развалину, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Хёнджину, пока тот его обнимал за талию. Это ничего не меняло, но напомнило Феликсу о том, что могло бы измениться.  
‒ Феликс, детка, ‒ пробормотал Хёнджин куда-то в чужие волосы. Он вцепился в свитер, будто ему так же сильно необходим был контакт, будто ему тоже нужно было держаться за кого-то. Сердцу Феликса от этого было больно. ‒ Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по дому. И знаю, что это действительно тяжело.  
Феликс кивнул и шмыгнул носом. Звук явно был не из лучших: слишком громкий и грустный для крохотной уборной в три кабинки в здании, полном звёзд.  
‒ Мне жаль, ‒ прошептал Хёнджин, потому что ещё он мог сказать? 

Хёнджин был с ним до тех пор, пока не начал опаздывать на урок вокала.  
‒ Ты будешь в порядке? ‒ спросил он, передавая очередную салфетку. Другой рукой он отбивал беспокойный ритм на внутренней стороне запястья Феликса.  
Наверное. Он должен был постараться. Но в глазах Хёнджина всё ещё была неуверенность.  
‒ Я в порядке, ‒ ответил Феликс так твёрдо, как только мог. Он попытался убедительно улыбнуться (надеясь, что у него получилось) и мягко пихнул Хёнджина в плечо в сторону двери. ‒ Иди, всё нормально.  
Хёнджин неохотно ушёл после ещё одного крепкого и длительного объятия с обещанием найти его позже.  
Когда Хёнджин нашёл его после занятия по вокалу, Феликс загонял себя до смерти танцами в одном из пустых залов. Зеркала запотели, и несложно было понять, что он даже не прерывался, чтобы протереть их. Хёнджин наблюдал за Феликсом все тридцать секунд программы оценочного выступления, а затем вытащил колонку из розетки.  
Феликс замер и уставился на него. Не будь он занят восстановлением дыхания, обязательно сказал бы что-то подлое, ядовитое и ужасное, хотя и без этого напряжение в зале было такое, что можно было его резать ножом.  
‒ Это не поможет. ‒ Голос Хёнджина был настолько грустным, что вся злость и разочарование Феликса мгновенно сошли на нет.  
Потому что он знал. Понимал, что не стало лучше ни за один из прошедших часов. Даже наоборот. Феликс постоянно опережал бит, начал пропускать движения, а его линии становились всё размазанней. Он был напуган, паниковал и не знал, как это всё исправить.  
Феликс стёк на пол и закричал от расстройства. Хёнджин от испуга уронил кабель на пол.  
‒ Прости, ‒ пробормотал он в пол. ‒ Если б я не закричал, то взорвался бы.  
‒ О. Это… Было бы нежелательно.  
‒ Может, как раз наоборот, ‒ пробубнел Феликс. Он услышал, как Хёнджин присел рядом и почувствовал мягкое касание на затылке.  
‒ Как раз нет, ‒ решительно сказал Хёнджин. ‒ Да ладно, мы сделаем так, что тебе станет лучше.  
‒ Думаю, мне надо что-то стукнуть, ‒ услужливо подсказал Феликс. ‒ Очень сильно.  
Хёнджин нервно дёрнулся.  
‒ Знаешь, у меня есть идея получше. ‒ Он потянул Феликса с пола наверх, и каким-то образом у него получилось поставить его на ноги. Затем он втянул Феликса в ещё одно объятие, такое же сильное, как час назад в уборной. ‒ Ты будешь в порядке, ‒ заверил он искренне и несдержанно, точно так же, как улыбался.  
Это был Хёнджин, который никогда не избегал битв и всегда проявлял сочувствие  
‒ Неужто обнимашки ‒ твоя идея получше? ‒ промямлил Феликс в свитер Хёнджина, потому что ему было тяжело прекратить прятаться.  
Хёнджин не ответил, лишь взял его за руку и потащил прочь из зала, вниз по коридору, прямиком к лифту.  
О, подумал Феликс, когда Хёнджин нажал на кнопку "четыре" в лифте и осознал, куда они направляются. Спасибо миру за Хёнджина.  
Его тело начало двигаться так, как он хотел, вместе с выключенным светом, рандомными и ужасными топ-40 треков, горланящими слишком громко, и согревающим смехом Хёнджина. Он чувствовал себя свободно, немного смешно и невообразимо окрылённым, точно так же, как в первый раз в зале на четвертом этаже. Было что-то детское, глупое и до счастливого простое в том, чтобы выключить весь свет, включить музыку слишком громко и просто танцевать.  
Феликс впервые за все эти дни почувствовал себя легче. Это была не сбивающая с ног опустошенность, с которой он вырос и к которой привык, а лёгкость, будто у него выросли крылья.

 

**_— 1 год._ **

За два дня до первого фансайна Феликс проснулся с ощущением, что стены нового общежития давят на него. Их нового общежития. Его нового общежития. Он едва мог дышать.  
Кровать Сынмина была пуста и заправлена. Джисон наверняка решил воспользоваться преимуществом свободного дня и отоспаться ‒ Феликс видел свисающую с верхней кровати босую ногу.  
Он закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на звуках, с которыми участники группы начинали своей день. С кухни доносился лязг ‒ наверняка Сынмин жарил яичницу. И Чан заваривал кофе. Кто-то разговаривал по телефону с родителями. Чонин? С ванны доносилось жизнерадостное мурлыканье. В другой комнате кто-то закрыл ящик. И между всем этим Феликс уловил призрачное тиканье часов в прихожей.  
Неожиданно тиканье стало таким громким, что все остальные звуки отошли на задний план, и Феликс не мог понять, почему так зациклился на этом вечном и неизменном движении вперёд. С каждым тихим ударом часов он всё ближе подбирался к краю пропасти.  
После финального эпизода шоу все были на взводе и оказались в эпицентре урагана записей, хореографии и съемок. Не было времени думать. Феликс не понимал, почему это случилось именно сейчас: он открыл глаза и осознал, что был по уши в трясине, когда думал, что стоял на земле. Нет, казалось, что витал в облаках.  
Нужно было позвонить матери, следовало написать сёстрам. Было необходимо поработать над партией в Yayaya. Он хотел поговорить с друзьями, надо поблагодарить Чана. Феликс скучал по Сиднею и не знал, когда попадёт домой. Он не был уверен, сможет ли нормально говорить по-корейски на фансайне и будут ли его любить. Он не знал, готов ли оставить позади шумные набеги на данкин донатс между занятиями по вокалу и танцам, перекус посреди ночи магазинным рамёном с такими же неспящими, танцевальные баттлы в темноте.  
Он так долго смотрел на линию горизонта, что он не осознавал, сколь много оставит позади за точкой старта. В семнадцать лет Феликс ‒ перегруженный, уставший, счастливый, напуганный, взволнованный, грустный и неуверенный. Он даже не подозревал, что способен чувствовать всё это одновременно.  
Кожу покалывало невыносимо, и хотелось содрать её с себя, чёрт, прямо сейчас Феликс не мог больше быть один. Он на автопилоте пришёл в комнату Хёнджина и навис над ним, пока тот лежал в кровати, полусонно листая телефон.  
‒ Эй. Пошли в магазин? ‒ Феликс легонько пихнул Хёнджина в плечо и был рад, что его голос звучал твёрдо.  
Наверняка что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Хёнджин лишь кивнул и натянул на себя одежду. Он крикнул, что уходит, кому-то бодрствующему, тому, кто мог передать это остальным, попрощался, и они вышли из общежития.  
По дороге Хёнджин явно пытался отвлечь. Разговаривали о всякой чепухе, и Феликс не знал, то ли он был благодарен, что Хёнджин так хорошо его знает, то ли всё это ‒ чем бы оно не было ‒ было чем-то совершенно другим, то ли он был слишком разбит, чтобы справиться со всем сейчас. Потому что прошёл уже год, они скоро дебютируют, и всё изменится, кроме того, что его дурацкое сердце по-прежнему пропускало удар из-за Хёнджина. И он не был уверен, что будет оправдание, как месяцы назад.  
Феликс буравил взглядом ряд с крекерами в четвертом ряду, когда понял, что больше не может это держать в себе.  
‒ Это будет звучать ужасно неблагодарно и даже тупо, но… ‒ Он сжал в руках пачку снэков, пытаясь найти слова.  
Хёнджин хмыкнул, но был терпелив, поддерживал и замер на расстоянии трёх метров, прямо перед полкой с ppushu ppushu. Он дал Феликсу пространство подумать и отступить, если тот захочет.  
Сердце Феликса болело.  
‒ Я вроде как хочу вернуться назад. И не хочу это терять, ‒ прошептал он. ‒ Не то, чтобы… Не то, чтобы я неожиданно струсил, нет, я стремился к этому так долго, но неожиданно я? Я не хочу… терять всё это. ‒ Он жестом обвёл полку со снэками. И магазин в целом. И Хёнджина.  
Звучало дико, но Хёнджин, подойдя ближе, выглядел задумчивым, будто воспринимал слова Феликса всерьёз.  
‒Уроки танцев, вокала, подготовка к шоукейсу, ежемесячное оценивание. Крики преподавательницы Чхве на меня. Крики преподавателя Су на тебя. Думаю, я буду скучать. ‒ Феликс выдавил из себя кривую и грустную улыбку. В его голове прояснилось. ‒ По четвёртому этажу и нашим глупым танцевальным вечеринкам в темноте. Я уже скучаю.  
‒ Да? ‒ Теперь Хёнджин улыбался. ‒ Я тоже.  
‒ Мы не были там так давно.  
Конец медленно и неумолимо приближался.  
Улыбка Хёнджина стала шире и растянулась на всё лицо, когда он неожиданно выхватил снэки из рук Феликса и закинул их обратно на полку.  
‒ Пошли.  
‒ Что?  
‒ Давай сделаем это. Ну, мы не были там сто лет, и вряд ли в ближайшее время выпадет выходной, как сегодня.  
У Хёнджина было то самое ребяческое и заговорщицкое выражение лица, что и год назад, и Феликс готов был следовать за ним куда угодно. 

Зал был точно таким же, каким Феликс его запомнил: большим, пустым, со спёртым воздухом и ничем не примечательный без тридцати орущих, смеющихся и танцующих тинейджеров.  
Прежде, чем выключить свет, Хёнджин схватил Феликса за руку, будто боялся потерять его.  
‒ Мы должны всё сделать правильно, верно?  
В его голосе была слышна улыбка.  
Наверняка они выглядели смешно, улыбаясь друг другу в темноте, но Феликс уже чувствовал это: странное сочетание адреналина и чего-то ещё, что всегда текло по венам в этом зале. Этого было достаточно.  
‒ Мне страшно. ‒ Голос был слишком громкий для тёмного зала, но это не имело значения. ‒ Мне так страшно, Хёнджин.  
‒ Знаю, мне тоже. ‒ Хёнджин притянул Феликса в свои объятия и его тёплое дыхание грело ухо. ‒ Мне тоже страшно.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга, на полу, достаточно близко, чтобы улавливать черты в темноте. Рука Феликса была всё ещё в руках Хёнджина. И Феликс потерял счёт времени, сколько они уже так сидели и разговаривали.  
‒ Может… Потанцуем? ‒ предложил Хёнджин в какой-то момент, скорчив рожицу.  
До них в один момент дошла комичность всей ситуации, и они тотчас повалились, заходясь в неконтролируемом смехе. Чем они вообще занимаются, сидя на полу студии, в темноте, и просто разговаривая?  
Свободной рукой Феликс нашарил колено Хёнджина и сосредоточился на касании их соединённых рук. Хёнджин продолжал хихикать, у глаз собрались морщинки, нос наморщился, а губы были растянуты в широкой улыбке, и Феликс терялся в этом красивом парне, который был рядом с ним с самого первого дня. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и его лёгкие заполнились спёртым воздухом зала и чем-то, похожим на храбрость.  
‒ Вообще, я хотел кое-что сказать.  
Хёнджин подался вперёд и склонил голову, как всегда делал, когда с ним кто-то разговаривал. Это была ещё одна уникальная черта Хёнджина, и Феликсу следовало давно уже привыкнуть, его сердце не должно было так запинаться.  
Вдох, выдох. Позволить темноте приглушить весь шум, стереть всё, кроме самых близких и важных деталей. Сосредоточиться на мягком изгибе улыбки Хёнджина и твёрдом колене под рукой. Феликс чувствовал себя до странного спокойно, когда открыл рот и начал говорить.  
‒ Я никогда не благодарил тебя. За… всё, думаю. За первый день. За первые недели. И всё, что было после. Не знаю, что б я делал без тебя, наверное, прямо сейчас меня бы здесь не было. ‒ Его корейский хромал и звучал неловко, но он продолжал, потому что не хотел переходить на английский, не сейчас точно. ‒ Думаю, я хочу сказать: спасибо, за то, что не оставил меня справляться с этим в одиночестве. Спасибо за то, что ты очень и очень хороший друг.  
Он пытался найти корейские слова, которые даже не был уверен, что сможет вспомнить на английском, а в итоге, невнятно и запинаясь, что-то мямлил, ошибаясь в произношении.  
Это было не всё, но этого было достаточно. Хёнджин был потрясён, он сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Остальное в темноте было сложно уловить.  
‒ И… ещё кое-что, ‒ выпалил Феликс прежде, чем Хёнджин успел что-то сказать.  
Хёнджин закрыл рот. Последующая тишина была пустой, будто воздух тоже замер. Феликс поёрзал. Они сидели так близко, что их колени соприкасались, но неожиданно начало казаться, что между ними выросли горы, через которые нужно перебраться, каньон, который надо заполнить, океан, который необходимо осушить. Встревоженный Феликс путался от неуверенности, потому что чёрт, а если он всё окончательно этим испортит?  
Феликс зажевал нижнюю губу и уловил то, как взгляд Хёнджина проследовал за его движением.  
Ты настолько прекрасен, что я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Мне до чёртиков нравится твоя улыбка на всё лицо.  
Кажется, я тебя люблю.  
Нет, нет, нет. Хёнджин выжидающе и терпеливо смотрел на него, и в его глазах было что-то ещё. Феликс отвёл взгляд и уставился на разрез джинсов, будто это могло ему помочь найти нужные слова. Да ладно, просто скажи это.  
В конечном итоге, в этом не было необходимости.  
‒ Эй. ‒ Хёнджин тронул его ладонь. Один раз, дважды, трижды, пока Феликс не перевёл взгляд на него. Долгое время Хёнджин молчал, будто пытался что-то понять. Удерживая пульс Феликса, он придвинулся так близко, что на выдохе тот почувствовал тёплое дыхание на своих губах. ‒ О, ‒ выдохнул Хёнджин, ‒ Твоё сердцебиение ускорилось, ‒ и улыбнулся так самодовольно, будто нашёл искомый ответ.  
‒ Эй, ‒ повторил он, и в этот раз звучал более уверенно. ‒ Могу я тебя поцеловать?  
И даже сейчас Хёнджин сделал так, что все непреодолимые для Феликса препятствия казались по плечу. Неожиданно больше не было ничего сложного в паре опьяняющих сантиметров между их губами. Феликс с лёгкостью преодолел расстояние и встретился с Хёнджином посередине.  
Хёнджин целовался так, что, возможно, всего лишь возможно, он тоже долго ждал. Феликсу нравились его потрескавшиеся, но при этом тёплые и мягкие губы, и то, как рука Хёнджина очертила линию его подбородка. Хёнджин притянул его ближе, вплоть до того, что Феликс залез ему на бёдра. Голова шла кругом, на языке был привкус Хёнджина, а на ногах чувствовалось тепло от его рук. Когда воздуха стало не хватать, и Феликс отстранился, Хёнджин потянулся за ним, и его широкая кривая улыбка была в нескольких умопомрачительных миллиметрах от затуманенного взгляда Феликса.  
‒ Ты мне правда нравишься, ‒ прошептал Феликс на английском, потому что его мысли буквально растекались. ‒ Поцелуй меня ещё раз.  
Прежде, чем выполнить просьбу, Хёнджин улыбнулся Феликсу в губы.  
‒ Ты мне нравишься с самого первого дня, когда учитель сказал идти направо, а твоя симпатичная задница повернула налево.  
Феликс смеялся до тех пор, пока его рот не оказался занят другим. Давно он не был так уверен, что всё будет в порядке. Лучше, чем просто в порядке.  
Было что-то честное в темноте, как в лунном свете, фонарях парка и летней влажности Сиднея, когда легче обрести смелость. Наравне с их безумными мечтами, что сияли в спёртом воздухе зала, громкой музыкой, что чувствовалась на стопах ног, и тем, как тело Феликса училось заново двигаться. И сейчас волосы Хёнджина были зажаты в пальцах Феликса, колени были по обе стороны от бёдер Хёнджина, а их тела были так близко, что казалось, что два сердца бьются в одной грудной клетке.  
Именно это и значило – стать немножко храбрее.


End file.
